ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Delaware Route 12
Delaware Route 12 (DE 12), '''or known as '''Outer Shore Highway, is the main route in South Beach, Westover Islands. On the east side of the route, you will find a small road serving a residential area, the South Beach spawn and a small gas station near a convenience store. The only way to access DE 12 is by the Interstate 76 toll-way or by the US 40 bridge. Since it is practically the only road in South Beach, traffic may be a problem at certain times, considering that traffic capacity was drastically reduced on this route. South Beach Regional.png Current picture of the southern tip of South Beach, which includes DE 12 and Interstate 76. History When Westover was first introduced, this route was originally signed as Delaware[[Delaware Route 6| Route 6]] and was a 4-lane urban route with a speed limit of 30 MPH (48 KM/H). At the time, it served the city of South Beach, which held the majority of businesses before they were moved to Westover. Following the introduction of UD: Odessa in July 2015 and the new connection to the mainland, the route was re-signed as US Route 17. Parking could be found alongside the road, where a shoulder anda rural area exist today. In May 2016, Delaware Route 12 was introduced, as a two-lane road serving South Beach, now a scaled-down resort community entirely south of I-76. The speed limit was increased to 50 mph (80 km/h) with this update, allowing for faster travel times. Before Route 12 was truncated to US 40, there was a small 4-way intersection with signals. However, in 2017, this extension was removed and the intersection was made into a 3-way. In previous versions of the map, this segment was shown. Future Segments According to the official UD map, DE 12 will continue south of South Beach into Maryland on a very long bridge. The route's southern terminus will be on a small island. It is unknown how the route will connect to the mainland. Major Intersections From north to south: Trivia * The highway wasn't always DE 12. It was formerly called US 17 in the old UD: Westover Islands game, but since it seemed unrealistic to the community, so Alex changed it to a state highway. * DE 12 is the only main road in the area without traffic signals. The signal at US 40 and DE 12 was removed, replaced with a stop sign on DE 12 only; vehicles on US 40 are no longer required to stop for turning traffic. * Speed cameras used to exist along the route near the US 40 connection; they were removed after deurbanization. * Before deurbanization, US 17 was meant to continue to Cape Ann. DE 12, after deurbanization, was still meant to continue to Cape Ann, but eventually, its northern terminus was cut to end at US 40. * DE 12's southern terminus will be in Maryland. Category:Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:State roads in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Delaware Routes in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:UD: Westover Islands